


Maneuver on a Curve

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Driving, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Nico didn't care if she hit curbs or other objects on the road when taking hard turns.





	Maneuver on a Curve

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "swing."

The others might complain about her rough driving, yet Nico couldn't care less. The customized motorhome might not be a work of art to her preference, but the modifications done on it as she drove about was what also kept them alive. Sure, she might take some turns a little too hard, jerking the steering this way and that around obstacles, but it partially spiced up the monotony.  
  
The weapons artist wondered if she could better apply her weapon-making abilities to further improve Minotaurus as she yanked the wheel into running over a stray Empusa. Advance her skills more efficiently.


End file.
